


Thriller bark: The change in fate

by sumysum17



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumysum17/pseuds/sumysum17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate is a funny thing. Some people believe that our fate is determined the moment we are born and that there is no escaping what will happen to them in the future. However very few people knew that fate can be changed when love is involved and Sanji is just about to do just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘……Sanji dont interfere with my resolution. The fight with moria had caused a serious strain on Luffy and now it is my turn as the first mate and friend to protect him at all costs. You understand what I am saying right? My dream as the world’s best swordsmen would mean nothing if luffy is not there to see it. So I am going to ask you one more time, can you leave?'

Sanji woke up with a start, his heart pounding with a strange sense of urgency. Ever since the whole fiasco of saving robin chan from enies lobby, he had been experiencing a recurring dream every night. What was particularly strange about the dream was that it was heavily involved around that moss head and that in itself was weird enough. However what concerned Sanji the most was Zoro’s unwavering determination to save Luffy and his willingness to sacrifice his life. Although he would never admit it out loud, he did feel a bit jealous over that fricken marimo’s unbreakable bond and relationship with luffy. 

As the hours went by, no matter how hard Sanji tried to decipher the meaning of these dreams, he couldn’t fathom a satisfying conclusion at all. In the beginning, it was easy for him to brush it off but with each passing day it became apparently difficult to do so and not only that the dreams were becoming more distinctive. Almost as if it was a prediction of what will happen in the future. 

After a few more minutes of analysing what the potential meaning behind the dreams was, he decided that pondering over things he cannot yet understand is pointless so he might as well let it go for now. Just as Sanji was about to get up and start his daily routine which involves using the bathroom and making food he heard the most annoying yet familiar voice in the early hours of the morning.

‘SANJIIIIII FOOOOOOOOOD” 

‘Why am I not even surprised anymore’ muttered Sanji. With great reluctance, he forced his body into a sitting position and stared at the wooden floor blankly for a few seconds, contemplating why he decided to follow such a obnoxious, loud and dimwitted captain. But despite his annoyance towards luffy’s attitude, deep inside he knew he wouldn’t have it any other way. As expected a few seconds later, Luffy barged into his room nearly breaking the door in the process.

‘Sanji! Sanji! Sanji! Im so hungry, I could die! Make me fooooooood’

'Goddammit Luffy stop your yapping! I will give you your damn food in due time so be patient’

‘But san~~~~ji I’m hungry! You are supposed to follow your captain’s order’ whined Luffy

‘Says who? I only follow orders from the ladies’ retorted Sanji and landing one satisfying kick on his captains head, he walked straight into the bathroom and shut the door, making sure to lock it. He didn’t want a particular marimo to walk in on him showering like last time. That was literally the most embarrassing thing he had experienced and apparently that fricken moss head claimed he wanted to take a nap at the guys headquarters and instead walked into the bathroom . There should be limit to how bad his direction is. With a shake of his head,Sanji took a bath.

‘Hey guys I found a barrel floating around the sea! should we get it?’ shouted Usopp

And that was the beginning of a catastrophic event that will follow.


	2. Change

Chapter two: change

Ever since the barrel was retrieved by Usopp and Luffy respectively, Sanji felt a surge of unease. Words such as offerings to the god and treasure were plastered all over it. Any human with a common sense would find this highly suspicious but even his most intelligent crewmates thought nothing of it. Believing it to be a genuine offer to god and nothing else. Then again why should he be so surprised, everyone in this straw hat crew is weird and bizarre in their own way and he himself included. Even if they know the dangers that lie ahead, Luffy, Robin chwan and others would see it as a perfect chance to experience an adventure.

Once Luffy unwrapped the ropes tightly coiled around the barrel, a spark of red light shot up in the sky. This just further confirmed Sanji’s suspicion that something bad might be happening in their future adventure and no matter how hard he tried to suppress the idea that it might be associated with the current dreams he had been experiencing lately, he couldn’t help but have this nagging feeling that they are indeed linked.

Sanji was driven out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of warm hands clutch onto his shoulder gently from behind. He didn’t even have to turn his head to know whose hand that belongs to Only one guy would dare to touch him without the fear of experiencing Sanji's wrath and that is none other then Roronoa fucking Zoro. 

‘Oi shit cook, don’t get your panties in a twist yeah? You look as if someone shoved a piece of stick up your ass’

With such a crude remark directed at him, Sanji couldn’t take it anymore. He spun around, delivering a powerful kick towards Zoro for touching him in such a oh so gentle manner. He had never experienced such gentleness before and was honestly confused over the gesture.

‘But seriously what is wrong with you? Your kicks aren’t as powerful and you have this permanent frown imbedded in your face. Is something bothering you’ demanded Zoro whilst he swiftly avoided Sanjis advances

‘Shut up shit head, nothing that concerns you. Im frowning right now because you are here! Fuck off’

‘Your language is way more vulgar then usual. Something is definitely bothering you and I will get it out of you no matter you like it or not’ snarled Zoro and with that he stalked off with apparent anger displayed on his features.

Sanji couldn’t believe the events that had just unfolded before him. I mean its not everyday that you see Zoro   
showing concern over someone. Let alone that someone to be Sanji. Something is definitely off.  
First the dreams and now the apparent change in the marimo’s attitude towards him. What is particularly more confusing is that, all these events are associated with Zoro. What does this mean? Is this connected to the dreams that Sanji has been recently been seeing? Is the events that he envisioned in his dream going to come true? 

Although change is something that Sanji despised the most, he knows that eventually he would need to accept it, regardless of his reluctance to comes to terms with it. 

Change? Who knew how it played a significant role on their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a zosan fanfic so please be kind to me haha  
> Any criticism is welcome and this is a chaptered fic. I don't know how to change the chapter thing >.


End file.
